Silent Love
by TiaraLaz
Summary: Seharusnya aku sadar, menatapmu dari kejauhan cukup bagi ku/Meski ia mencintinya, ia tak akan pernah tau/ Sudut bibirnya terangkat, namun ia tidak tersenyum/01101001 01101100 01111001 00101101, Aomine-kun/kode Biner!SakuAoKuro!CharaDied!Angstgagal!Future!ooc


Love Hurts: Silent Love

Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Beware of typos and ooc, gak jelas, dan alay

No profits gained

…

Meski Tetsuya mencintainya, ia tak akan tau. Tetsuya lebih memilih mencintanya dalam diam agar selalu dekat dengannya, dengan sosok yang ia cintai.

…

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya, manik mata birunya melirik sofa yang telah dipenuhi oleh satu orang, Aomine Daiki yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tetsuya terkadang heran, Seorang Aomine Daiki yang dulunya berandal dengan sikap pemalas akut menjadi seorang polisi dengan jabatan tertinggi. _How come?_

_("Aomine-kun nggak _nyogok_ kan?_

"_Ya nggak lah!")_

Sebuah senyum tipis terkulum, Tetsuya beranjak ke kamar, sekedar mengambilkan selimut dan memakaikannya pada Daiki. Tetsuya kembali dengan selimut yang cukup tebal berwarna biru dengan gradasi merah, menciptakan warna ungu ditengah-tengahnya. Manik birunya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ekspresi datarnya menyimpan banyak arti. Pemuda dihadapannya ini, yang tengah tertidur pulas sungguh tidak peka. Meski Tetsuya mencintainya, pemuda dihadapannya ini tak akan tau, karena manik mata biru tuanya telah memandang orang lain, Sakurai Ryo, yang merupakan asistennya sendiri. Bagaimana ia tau? Tinggal satu atap bersama pemuda yang berprofesi menjadi polisi selama kurang lebih delapan tahun cukup membuat Tetsuya mengerti semua tentangnya, tentang Daiki.

Usia mereka tak lagi muda, mereka tinggal bersama semenjak kuliah, dimana Tetsuya mengambil jurusan sastra sementara Daiki langsung masuk kedalam sekolah kepolisian setelah lulus SMA. Di jurusannya, Tetsuya malah bertemu dengan Sakurai yang entah mengapa menjadi polisi—dan terkadang ia tersenyum miris karena Daiki lebih tertarik dengan salah satu temannya yang merupakan teman Daiki juga. Tetsuya ingat perawakan Sakurai yang cukup penakut namun manis, hobi meminta maaf walau tidak salah. Serta manik mata coklat yang selalu mengeluarkan air mata jikalau merasa bersalah. Tiga poin yang membuatnya cukup menarik dan imut, Tetsuya mengakui hal itu.

Tetsuya kembali tersenyum sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam untuk mereka berenam, Anggota _Kiseki no sedai_ yang lain berkata akan berkunjung menuju apartemen mereka dan menginap, sekedar reuni, dan apabila diingat lebih jelas lagi, salah satu pesan Akashi Seijuuro, mantan kapten mereka berkata bahwa harus ada sup tofu tanpa rumput laut sebagai salah satu menu makan malam. Tetsuya nyaris saja tertawa geli, namun ia urungkan karena masih sayang nyawa.

Makan malam telah siap, Tetsuya pun sudah mandi, Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain pun akan datang dalam waktu satu jam, namun hanya Daiki lah yang masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi dengan selimut tebal yang hangat. Tetsuya berusaha membangunkan Daiki yang tampak nyaman di sofa. Tetsuya tau menjadi polisi dengan _shift_ 24 jam itu melelahkan, namun disisi lain, Tetsuya tak mau mendapat ciuman gratis dari gunting mantan Kapten. Tetsuya mengangkat bahu.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan anggota lain dari _Kiseki no sedai_ telah datang. Di saat Seijuuro bertanya dimana Daiki, Tetsuya hanya menunjuk ke arah sofa, menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan nista dimana Daiki tertidur dalam _fetal position_, yang malah membuatnya terlihat amit-amit. Sebuah gunting melayang bebas. Dan Daiki menjerit karenanya. Ryota tertawa lepas, apabila di perhatikan, pipinya sedikit tirus dan badannya lebih kurus. Mungkin menjadi pilot dengan _shift_ senin hingga rabu merangkap model sedikit melelahkan.

Shintaro dengan kejamnya tersenyum, dokter muda tersebut sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras. Namun sikapnya _tsundere_ nya tak mengizinkannya. Atsushi tertawa kecil,dasar bodoh, batinnya. Jahat sekali. Seijuuro yang mengetahui isi hati Atsushi hanya mampu menahan tawa. Tetsuya menatap mereka dengan pandangan teduh, rasanya familiar.

"Oi! Tetsu! Mengapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?!" seru Daiki dengan keras.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba membangunkanmu, Aomine-kun." Jawab Tetsuya datar.

"Hah?!"

"Namun Aomine-kun terlihat lelah, ya sudah, kutinggal saja." Balas Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi jahat sekaliii!" Seru Ryota sembari tertawa.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, Daiki." Timpal Seijuuro.

"Dasar Ahomine." Seru Shintaro.

"Mine-chin mau? Bikin pinter loh," Atsushi, _baker_ muda yang cukup terkenal memberikan sebuah _cookies_ buatannya sendiri.

Daiki menangis dalam hati.

…

Untukmu, Aomine-kun…

Gomen, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hingga akhir. Mungkin aku terlalu egois atau waktuku memang telah berhenti.

…

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis kala melihat sosok Sakurai Ryo yang sedang berada di apartemennya—apartemen mereka. Setelah berbincang-bincang yang sekedar basa-basi, Ryo undur diri karena Daiki telah selesai berganti baju. Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya. Ryo tersenyum seraya berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi!" yang dibalas oleh tarikan di kedua sudut bibir Tetsuya. Meski ia terlihat tersenyum, Orang yang cukup dekat dengannya seperti Seijuuro atau Ryota mengerti bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman. Bahkan, Daiki yang tinggal bersamanya cukup lama, tidak tau bahwa itu bukanlah senyuman. Daiki hanya tertawa sembari menyeret Ryo menuju mobil dinas kepolisian.

Pintu tertutup, dibalik pintu, Tetsuya jatuh terduduk. Isakan tangis terdengar, lambat laun hingga terdengar begitu keras. Sementara itu, Daiki hanya mengira bahwa itu merupakan angin lalu.

…

Kau merupakan sosok yang baik, walau tidak peka.

Aku hanya mampu melihatmu dari jauh.

…

Hari ini Daiki merasa ada yang salah. Sangat salah. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi pagi. Bangun, mandi, sarapan roti isi telur setengah matang dan roti yang gurih berlemak khas seleranya yang dibuatkan Tetsuya, sarapan bersama Tetsuya, diingatkan untuk meminum susu sapi segar yang baru diantarkan, menunggu Tetsuya yang sedang pergi membeli roti di mini market, Ryo datang, ia segera pergi berganti baju. Kemudian setelah ia selesai Tetsuya kembali, berbincang sebentar dengan Ryo, setelah itu ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Dan yang Daiki ingat, senyuman Tetsuya sangatlah indah, bukan menyedihkan seperti itu. Daiki terbelalak, disitu lah yang aneh. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang, seolah olah akan terjadi sesuatu yang menggemparkan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, Daiki merasa hal itu merupakan hal buruk. Disini, diruang kepolisian, mengapa waktu berjalan lambat?

Ryo yang sedari tadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan komandannya, ada apa?

"_D-Daijobu_, Aomine-san?" ujarnya takut-takut, namun malah dihadiahi sebuah death glare dari Daiki.

"_SUMIMASEN_!"

"Ku kira siapa, oi, jangan berteriak begitu dong, kau membuat kepalaku pening…" Ujar Daiki seraya mengorek telinganya.

"Aku izin pulang lebih cepat untuk hari ini." Ujar Daiki dengan cepat sebelum Ryo berteriak '_sumimasen'_ lagi. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, mencari taksi.

"Eh?"

…

Aku cukup senang kala kita tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Dan akhirnya kau yang memaksaku untuk pindah ke kamarmu bukan?

Aku senang…

…

Di apartemen mereka, terjadi kerusuhan di kamar bernomor 405, tepat diatas kamar Tetsuya yang bernomor 385, Tabung gasnya bocor, mencemari udara. Sayangnya, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Cukup lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Lima belas menit telah berlalu, dan Tetsuya merasa tak nyaman, mengapa udara disekitarnya berbau tak sedap? Tetsuya kemudian berlari ke arah dapur, segera mengecek tabung gasnya, tidak bocor kok. Lalu apa yang telah terjadi? Samar samar, Tetsuya mendengar percakapan dari kamar sebelah. Ternyata sang ibu—kalau tidak salah bernama Kikue, akan memasak makan siang ditemani sang anak. Mungkin di temani oleh Haruna-chan…, batin Tetsuya. Tunggu, apa mereka tidak menyadari ada tabung gas yang bocor? Secepat mungkin Tetsuya berlari menuju kamar sebelah untuk mengingatkan, namun, pada saat ia sampai di _genkan_…

DUAR!

Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup dahsyat, kamar atas Tetsuya pun terkena imbasnya. Posisi Tetsuya terancam, antara hidup dan mati.

Disaat yang sama, Daiki keluar dari taksi, ia segera membayar argonya. Pada saat ia menoleh, ledakan tersebut terjadi. Hanya ada satu nama dipikirannya saat ini.

"TETSU!"

…

Aomine-kun selalu begitu, kau terkadang membuatku seakan-akan aku lah yang paling berharga…

Namun, terkadang kau membuatku terasa jauh denganmu… kenapa?

…

**Rumah Sakit Kepolisian Tokyo.**

"Apa Tetsu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daiki kalut. Dasar bodoh, tetsu bodoh, _yaro, aho, baka…!_ Batinnya khawatir.

"Kalau kau khawatir jangan mengumpatnya, Daiki…" Ujar Seijuuro tenang.

"Oi! Ahomine! Tenanglah sedikit!" Ujar Taiga, kebetulan ia sedang bertugas sebagai pemadam kebakaran yang dikirim untuk memadankan api di apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Daiki dan Tetsuya.

"Mine-chin…"

"Dai-chan, tenanglah… Tetsu-kun sedang bersama Midorin, ia pasti sembuh…" Ujar Satsuki menenangkan.

"Aominecchi… _hora_, kami semua ada disini, tau?"

"Aomine-san… Semoga, Kuroko-san cepat sembuh…" Ujar Ryo sebagai formalitasnya. Asisten Daiki tersebut langsung datang bersama rekan-rekannya kala mendengar kabar dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya. Meski begitu, jauh disudut hati Ryo, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, seperti kecewa atau semacamnya, ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Yo, Tetsuya pasti sembuh, eh, Daiki…" Haizaki Shogo datang.

"Kau… sedang apa?" Tanya Daiki geram. Shogo memperlihatkan tangan kirinya.

Daiki terdiam, Shogo sedang sakit? _Who knows._

Ting!

Lampu kamar operasi mulai memadam, Daiki segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan tergesa. Ia menghampiri Shintaro yang berjalan keluar dengan santai, namun ekspresi wajahnya sedikit kecewa. "Bagaimana, oi, Midorima?!" Tanya Daiki sedikit berteriak. "Santai dulu…" Shintaro menenangkan.

"Kuroko cukup baik, namun luka bakarnya belum sembuh benar, Aku bukan tuhan, ingat? Karena ledakan yang cukup besar, ia sempat terlempar, Apa aku betul Kagami?" Jelas Shintaro, Taiga mengangguk kecil.

"Apa tulangnya patah?" Tanya Ryota dan Atsushi bersamaan.

Midorima mengangguk, "Ya, tulang rusuk dan belikatnya, begitulah perkiraanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka dalam?" Akashi bertanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit khawatir.

"Ia keracunan gas, beberapa bagian pernafasaanya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan maksimal."

"Tapi, Tetsu-kun tidak mengalami kebocoran jantung kan?" Satsuki menatap Shintaro.

"Tidak."

Shogo yang melihat percakapan tersebut bersama rekan Daiki dan Ryo mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Ryo tersenyum, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aomine-san, kami permisi." Yokohawa, salah satu rekan Aomine pamit undur diri. Aomine menganguk kecil. Kini, di lobi rumah sakit terlihat sepi, Shintaro membuka mulutnya. "Aku ragu," Ujarnya. "Semua bagian badan Kuroko biru. Kagami apa kau tau bagaimana kronologis ceritanya?" Shintaro menatap Taiga, meminta penjelasan.

"Yang ku ketahui, Kuroko berdiri di _genkan_ sebelum ledakan tersebut terjadi, kemudian disusul oleh ledakan kamar bagian atas. Kuroko kemudian terlempar, kepalanya menatap tembok. Ia terlempar cukup keras. Kemudian, Kuroko mengalami pendarahan di kepala. Kakinya tertimpa langit-langit apartemennya." Jelas Taiga, Seijuuro terperangah.

"_Sumimasen_, Midorima-_sensei_?" Seorang suster datang sembari menyerahkan map berwarna biru. "Ini lampiran _rontgent_ milik Kuroko-san…" sambungnya lagi. Shintaro segera mengambil lampian tersebut dan membukanya. "Aomine…" Panggilnya. "Tidak hanya tulang belikat dan rusuk milik Kuroko yang patah, kedua kakinya juga…" Papar Shintaro.

"Lalu, ia mengalami lumpuh pada bagian tangan kirinya," sambung Shintaro lagi.

…

Pada akhirnya, aku akan merepotkan Aomine-kun lagi…

Apa kau merasa keberatan Aomine-kun? Kuharap tidak :)

…

Sebulan telah berlalu, Kondisi Tetsuya semakin baik. Aomine kini tidak bekerja lagi, ia lebih memilih mengikuti Akashi, menjadi asistennya dan bekerja sambil menemani Tetsuya. Terkadang Tetsuya merasa heran, bukannya Daiki mencintai Ryo? Namun mengapa ia disini? Tetsuya memandangi Daiki tanpa henti, tangan kanannya mencoba mengelus surai sang biru muda. Daiki tersenyum tipis, meraih tangan Tetsuya dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya. Ia sedikit menunduk saat itu. Tetsuya memandang wajah Daiki, manik matanya tengah terpejam, menyembunyikan warna biru yang dalam.

…

Aku tau meski Aomine-kun mencintai Sakurai-san…

Namun, aku tetap mencintai Aomine-kun. Aku tau hal itu. Egois bukan?

…

Daiki sedang pergi, menuju kafetaria. Artinya, Tetsuya sedang sendirian di kamarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara beraroma obat-obatan. Tangan kirinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai sembuh.

_Kriet_…

Suara pintu terbuka, namun setelah itu tak ada suara, Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aomine-kun?" Panggilnya. "_Doushite_?" Lanjutnya lagi. Namun, kali ini bukanlah Daiki yang muncul, melainkan sosok dengan kostum beruang yang lucu. "E-eh? Apa _kuma-san_ tersesat?" Tanya Tetsuya. Ia menatap '_Kuma-san'_ tersebut rasanya familiar…

Sosok tersebut mengacungkan sebuah pisau, menghunuskannya tepat dilambung Tetsuya, membuat lambung milik Tetsuya pecah. Mata Tetsuya terbelalak, ia tak sempat menjerit. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Seolah tak cukup, _'Kuma-san'_ tersebut mengambil pisaunya, kemudian menghunuskan tepat di jantung Tetsuya. Hidupnya berakhir disini, "Ukh… s-surat bi-ru t-tua di dalam laci—" Ujarnya terbata. Ia terbatuk sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

'_Kuma-san'_ tersebut kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Tetsuya setelah membuka laci di nakasnya. Sebelum sampai di luar, ia telah mengganti bajunya dengan baju biasa. Kemudian keluar dengan santai, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Di saat Daiki masuk, ia terkejut kala melihat mayat Tetsuya yang terbaring mengenaskan. Di nakas, laci yang tak pernah digunakannya terbuka.

Ada, disana ada sebuah surat. Daiki segera kantor kepolisian saatRyo?! Kemari, di rumah sakit, cepat! Ada tugas untukmu!" Seru Daiki.

"_Ha'i!"_

…

Di sebuah _mansion_ yang cukup megah, suasana berduka terlihat jelas disana. Foto berpigura kayu dengan wajah Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum terpampang jelas, Bunga lili putih ada di sekitarnya. Ya, Acara Pemakaman Kuroko Tetsuya tengah diselenggarakan. Mantan anggota tim Seirin ada disana, tak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya akan pergi dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Umurnya masih 26 tahun. Terlalu muda. Di sebuah peti berwarna putih, sosok Tetsuya tengah berbaring dengan tenang. Riko serta Satsuki tak mampu menahan tangis. Alex merangkul mereka berdua, bermaksud menenangkan. Junpei danTeppei serta Izuki menyayankan kepergian Tetsuya. Rinnosuke, dan beberapa anggota lainnya tengah berdoa. Tak hanya Seirin, ada mantan anggota Shutoku, Too, Yozen, Rakuzan, serta Kaijo. Bahkan Shuuzo serta Shogo ada disana. Mantan pelatih Tim Basket Teikou pun berkunjung.

"Daiki…" Suara Seijuuro memanggil Daiki yang tampak terpuruk. Satsuki dan Ryota mengikuti Seijuuro dari belakang, Shintaro datang tergesa-gesa. Diikuti oleh Atsushi. "Kuroko, bukan mati karena bunuh diri…" ujar Shintaro.

"Kalau pun Kuro-chin bunuh diri, hasilnya tak akan serapi ini…" Gumam Atsushi sembari memakan pocky.

Daiki menatap mereka tajam.

"Kami menemukan pelakunya," Ujar Seijuuro.

"Kita mengenalnya dengan baik, Dai-chan…"

"Ini, Aominecchi." Ryota menyerahkan surat biru tua tersebut pada Daiki.

Surat terakhir Tetsuya, eh?

"Ahomine!" Seru Taiga, "Kau tau pelakunya. Kita dapat menangkapnya bersamaan. Aku mendapatkan rekaman CCTV Rumah Sakit. Salah satu jaringanku memberikannya." Taiga menyerahkan sebuah _disk_ bertuliskan '15-10-xxxx'

"_Arigato_…" Ujar Daiki.

Ia mengingat kembali surat Tetsuya,

01101001 01101100 01111001 001011011, Aomine-kun.

"Kau salah, Tetsuya…

**Owari**

**A/n: Cerita super kilat yang terinspirasi dari **_**donadala, **_**salah satu sahabat saya. Btw yang angka itu biner loh, saya cuman bisa itu aja. Feedback maybe?**

1 I love you


End file.
